


It's Valentine's Day!

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: The crew requests a shore leave for Valentine's Day, and Captain Picard agrees on it.Everyone makes their own little plans.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard, Data/Geordi La Forge, William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	It's Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> This is your typical valentine's day fanfic for my three favorite pairings. Thank you.

Valentine's Day. Na extremely ancient Earth tradition. A day where lovers spent together and expressed their love for each other in several different ways, depending on their own likes and dislikes.

Due to a request in the name of 90% of the officers aboard the Enterprise, Picard allowed the day to be a sort of 'shore leave' for everyone, stopping at a paradisiac planet for those that wished to leave the Enterprise, while allowing all holodecks to be used for different activities as they saw fit, creating several different surroundings for the choices of the crew.

It would be a relaxing day for sure.

Picard wasn't one to usually allow himself to those types of relaxing projects, he liked he remain on his toes and be alert and aware of everything and everyone in his ship at all times. But since it had been a request from the crew itself, not from the medical team or the Star Fleet regulations of shore leave after every few months in space, he decided to sit back and relax with his fellow crew as well.

So he dressed himself up for the occasion, with a light wear, and ordered the replicator to make one of his best friend's favorite dishes. Of course he would wait until she arrived, he did not wish for the food to go cold, and also picked up one of his brother's wines to serve at that special meal.

At the precise time, the doorbell rang, and he allowed her to step inside, eyes widening and smile growing by seeing her beautiful dress, and impeccable make up once she walked in.

"Table for two?" Beverly asked, fondly, and Picard stood up, nodding to her and walking forward, taking her hands on his own.

"You look ravishing doctor" he whispered, and she shook her head, smiling at him.

"Beverly please, Jean-Luc. This is a valentine's day meal" she said, squeezing his hands and even blushing a little when he kissed hers on the back. "You are such a gentleman."

"I try" he chuckled, guiding her to the table and pulling her seat. Beverly sat down, fixing her hair and dress, before waiting while checking the wine. Picard moved to the replicator, asking for their meals, and returned to the table, placing one plate in front of her and another in front of himself.

"Fish and potatoes with herb sauce?" she asked, surprised, and smiled at him as he shrugged. "You know my favorite... impressive."

"It is Valentine's Day. We are supposed to impress" he said, serving them both some wine and watching as she stared interestedly at the drink. "One of my brother's. It is the real thing so... don't go too far."

"Oh Jean-Luc. I have drank some wine back in my day" she smiled, taking her glass and lifting it. "A toast. To the Enterprise."

"And to us" he said, toasting with her and taking a sip. It was delicious, and she showed it by the little humming sound she made.

"This is so fun. As a doctor I can say it is great to have days like this, specially for the crew's moral. As myself though... I have to say this is really fun and charming" Beverly said, smiling at him. "Tell me, why did you choose me as your valentine?"

"Do I have to explain to you all of my decisions?" he asked, and when she tilted her head, Picard chuckled. "Alright, alright. Well you and I are very close, we have been friends for a very long time, and I wanted to spend this special day with you."

"Alright... that is a very charming way of saying you had no one else to ask" she said, and giggled when he looked at her offended. "I'm kidding. I'm glad you invited me. No one else did and I too appreciate every time we have together. Specially alone."

"It is fun, isn't it? To be alone and... forget about duties from time to time" he admitted, and she nodded, finally taking a bite of her food and grinning to him, simply because she could.

"I am glad you are beginning to think so. Before you were so reluctant in allowing yourself sometime off duty. At least now you are admitting that time to be comfortable and have fun between friends is also essential."

"It is. And I couldn't have chosen anyone else" he admitted, taking another sip of his wine and smiling at her. "Well, why don't we eat our food and after that we could slow dance to one of our favorite musicians?"

"I would be delighted" she said, continuing to eat, and the talk drifted to the most different subjects, always relaxing and calm as the two of them relaxed on each other's presence.

After the food was over, Picard asked for a slow song, and they danced in his quarters, silently, embraced around each other in mostly silence, enjoying the company of a good, old friend, with no remorse or second thoughts.

Quite appropriate for Valentine's Day.

\--------------------

"Will please!"

"No, not yet" William said, pulling Deanna through the hallways of the Enterprise while she remained with a blindfold over her eyes. She couldn't help but giggle, Will's excitement filling her with joy, in a way she hadn't sensed in such a long time. The crew's idea of a day off was wonderful, specially being Valentine's, such a loved and sweet special day for humans.

Eventually they stopped, and Deanna heard the computer allowing them to enter the holodeck. For some reason the holodeck was named Daker, which she did not comprehend, but even so she was taken inside and Will guided her through uneven terrain, making her gasp and giggle every time she almost fell.

"William!" she said, losing patience but loving it at the same time. "Please!"

"We are almost there Dee!" he said, laughter in his voice, and eventually he stopped. "Okay okay there we go. You can take the blindfold off now."

She did with rush, she did not like to be kept in the dark. When she did, her eyes widened and she gasped, looking around at the hut in front of them. They were in a beautifully crafted space, something only the holodeck could provide, a nice field of hills, flowers and farms that looked so much like Betazed's farming districts, and the hut was incredible, open in all sides, with several of Deanna's favorite dishes over a beautiful table, decorated with flowers. She could ever heard a river nearby.

"William Riker..." she whispered, and he smirked at her, taking her hand and guiding her to the hut. "Will this is..."

"Did you like it?" he asked, gently helping her by pulling her chair, and she nodded quickly, sitting down and looking around. He sat next to her, holding her hand as she gasped, seeing a beautiful butterfly passing by.

"William! This is incredible! Amazing! It is beautiful!" she said, smiling widely at him and making him smile, proud of himself. "You did all of this for me?"

"Of course I did. You are my valentine" he said, leaning in and giving her a soft kiss, which she responded in kind. "I wanted to impress you."

"You did more than just impress me Will" Deanna said, leaning close to him and hugging him closely, sighing as she looked at the food and flowers and insects all around. "This is... incredible. Thank you so much."

"You are more than welcome Dee" he whispered, kissing her head and pulling her closer. He grabbed a grape with a fork and took it to her mouth, and she smiled before accepting it, chewing on the fruit with a happy hum.

"It is delicious."

"Wait until you get to the dessert. I made sure to make you a true chocolate sundae" he said, smirking, and she gasped with a grin, looking around and then giggling when he handed her the glass. She ate a spoonful and moaned in delight, looking at him surprised.

"How?!"

"I have my ways. I am the first officer of the Enterprise after all" he smirked, and she sighed happily, eating her sundae while leaning against him, while he ate some of the fruit on the table. "I hope you liked it."

"I loved it" she whispered, closing her eyes and staying close to him. "Thank you so much Will... so so much."

"You don't have to thank me. I just want you to enjoy yourself" he said, kissing her head and holding her close.

\--------------

"Data, I swear to the stars, if I have to keep my visor off for another five minutes, I will explode" Geordi said, following his android friend blindly through what he hoped were the Enterprise hallways. Honestly he couldn't tell. He was so used to seeing their patterns that he did not know what it meant to walk around without his visor anymore.

"I know for a fact that you will not explode. However if you do wish to have your visor back, I can give it to you. Commander Riker told me that surprises tend to be more effective this way, however, so-"

"Data shut up and take me wherever you are taking me" Geordi groaned, holding the android's hands tightly as he was guided. It wasn't like no one felt that way when they couldn't see. The difference was that Geordi literally couldn't open his eyes and peak. It was all dark and black, and awful.

"Very well" Data responded, and Geordi felt half bad for being so rude. It was supposed to be a calm day, where he would spend most of his time in engineering and have to watch everyone walking around hand in hand while he suffered from his lack of valentines.

He did not expect Data to plan something for them to do.

Geordi was guessing it would be another Sherlock scenario of some sort. Something to keep them entertained. But if it was, why would Data need him to be without his visor? Surprise, he guessed, but still didn't make any sense.

He decided to stop trying to understand Data and just wait.

Suddenly they stopped, and Geordi hoped he would have his visor back. He didn't. He heard Data putting inputs in the computer and the computer's response came right after.

_"Daker program already running"_

"Excellent" was Data's response. The doors opened and Data pulled Geordi inside, guiding him blindly through the uneven terrain. Eventually it just turned into a very light slope, with a weird texture underneath his feet, and by the sound that followed, he could only conclude that he and Data were in a hologram projected beach of some sort.

Finally they stopped again, and Data handed him his visor.

"You may put them on now."

"Thank god" Geordi whispered, fixing his visor on his face and looking around. Like usual, it was all a mix of black, red and shiny rocks, and when he looked at Data, his usual glow made Geordi calm down. "Hi."

"Hello" Data responded, and then walked forward. Geordi followed, only to see what he could assimilate was a blanket with a bunch of food on top, on the ground. "Sit down."

"Alright" he nodded, sitting next to Data, in front of the food. "What is this?"

"This is my surprise. I made it up based on all your previous encounters in the holodeck. I hope it is of your liking."

Geordi frowned and looked around. Yeah, he had come to the holodeck many times with many dates to this specific scenario, a beach with some picnic food, one of his favorites in fact, but he didn't understand the correlation.

"Why?" he asked, and when Data looked at him, he could see the micro expressions on his face.

"This is your Valentine's Day surprise. Did I not do it correctly?"

Valentine's... oh... oh! Geordi's eyes widened and he looked around.

"Data you did this... for me? For us?" he asked, feeling his cheeks warm up, and Data nodded slowly.

"Yes. I have chosen you as my valentine, as human tradition requires, and I have made you a surprise according to your likings. Is this not pleasant for you?"

"Wha-no I-yeah I mean-you... fuck" Geordi gasped, and Data was just staring at him, beyond confused. "Data..."

"I can cancel our valentine's day date if you would like" Data said, clearly worried, but Geordi shook his head and held his arms.

"No no no I want... I want this this is... amazing! Data!" he smiled, and he felt his heart warm and his eyes burn a little. "I mean I just... I didn't know you wanted me as your valentine... hell I didn't think you saw me as a possible choice!"

"Why not? We have been in a romantic relationship for over three months, have we not?" he asked, and Geordi blushed ever darker, or he thought he did at least. He only felt his cheeks getting warmer and warmer.

"I... didn't know if that was how you considered it."

"We have been showing affection towards one another constantly, we sleep together at least once every week, we are loyal towards each other and we enjoy each other's company. Is that not what a romantic relationship is?"

"Um... yeah" Geordi nodded. "I just... never thought... I'm bad at this."

"I am aware."

"Ouch."

"What I mean is, I do know you have not been successful with your past romantic relationships. However, since we are in one, despite not labelling it as such, I decided to make you a surprise for valentine's day. Did you like it?"

"Y-yeah!" Geordi smiled, leaning in and holding Data's hand. "I loved it."

"Good."

"Does that mean... that we are like dating or something?" he asked, nervously, while Data intertwined their fingers and squeezed their hands together, lightly.

"I would like that" he said, a small smile on his face, and Geordi smiled back, giving him a small nod.

"I would like that too. So we are dating now? You're my boyfriend now?"

"You can say that I am."

"Cool" he whispered, leaning against Data and reaching for a sandwich. "Let's see how long you can handle me. Most people only last a week."

"I believe I am not a person, and therefore, should excel on your previous partners" Data said, in a way that would have sound cocky if he was, well, able to sound cocky.

Geordi loved even nevertheless.

"Yeah, I think you will too" he said, kissing his cheek and closing his eyes.

It was Valentine's Day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
